No puedes morir
by jen23diaz
Summary: Las dos personas más importantes en la vida de Mikasa son Eren y Armin, y no cabe duda de que haría todo lo posible para garantizar su seguridad, sin embargo, no puede protegerlos en sus sueños.
1. Sueños

_Este fanfic no es mio, sino de "Door Is Ajar." Yo sólo me encargué de traducirlo._

………

Dreams (sueños)

………

Dreams (sueños)

………

—Armin... Armin—La voz era suave;y aunque sabía que debía responder, estaba demasiado cómodo, y la voz era baja y cálida. Como si lo arrullara para que se durmiera, sintiéndose seguro con ella. Sin embargo, luego sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros, y estaban muy frías. Lo sacudieron lentamente. Abrió sus ojos acuosos y buscó la fuente de su incomodidad.

—¿Mikasa...?

—Te quedaste dormido en la banca. Deberías volver a tu habitación.

Su mente aún no despertaba por completo, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, si estaba sentado en una de las bancas del comedor. Había un crujido en su cuello debido a su mala postura en dormir momentos atrás, y el molesto dolor lo despertó más rápidamente. Notó quelas manos de Mikasa permanecían aún en sus hombros, y fue entonces cuando trató de encontrar su mirada, pero ella estaba mirando a otro lado, aparentemente a la nada, como para simplemente desviar su atención de él. Fue cuidadoso con sus palabras. Él sabía que si él presionaba demasiado, ella lo evitaría. Se sentiría atrapada y recurriría al único método seguro de evitar sus preguntas de preocupación.

—¿Por qué estás despierta, Mikasa?

Sus ojos se estrecharon casi imperceptiblemente, pero Armin conocía muy bien a sus amigos. Notar movimientos tan discretos era difícil, pero él había aprendido a buscarlos y anticiparlos. Sus manos se apretaron sobre sus hombros, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta de que lo había hecho. No, en ese momento su mente estaba atrapada en el sonido de huesos tronando, de sangre escurriendose y salpicando entre la piel.

Pero Armin no lo sabía. No esas imágenes, particularmente, al menos. Pero estaba claro que algo estaba consumiendo sus pensamientos mientras su agarre sobre él se apretaba una vez más, incómodamente y de forma casi dolorosa.

Su agarre se aflojó, y luego se unió a él en la mesa. Sus movimientos eran torpes, como si no se sintiera cómoda moviendo sus propias extremidades. Ella se sentó cerca de él, tocando sus caderas. Armin sabía que ella no era de las personas que les gustará el contacto físico, y él estaba nervioso de decir más palabras, más dardos que fácilmente pudieran atravesar su fachada exterior. Solo un movimiento equivocado podría hacer que se cerrará, pero él quería ayudarla. Tal vez ella no quería hablar;tal vez por eso ella permaneció en silencio, a pesar de su pregunta. Tal vez, pensó, todo lo que ella necesitaba era esa cercanía, la seguridad de un amigo.

Así que esperó. Ella estaba contemplando algo, sus manos apretándose en puños y luego aflojándose. Armin estaba demasiado atrapado en sus propios pensamientos, que no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando Mikasa tomó sus manos y las unio con las suyas. Ella las levantó a la altura del pecho, y sus ojos siguieron sus movimientos antes de mirar a su cara. Ella lo estaba mirando directamente a él, con ojos suaves pero brillantes.

Las palabras fueron toda una lucha para pronunciarse, pero salieron con una voz ronca y tenue—No puedes morir.—

La dura fachada de Mikasa se había derrumbado. Sin querer, las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir, arrastrándose letárgicamente por sus mejillas. Armin se mantuvo en silencio. Esta no era la Mikasa que él conocía;la Mikasa que él conocía no se atrevería a derrumbar sus muros así. Pero él no se quedaría allí y simplemente dejar que ella se disuelva sola. Él asintió con la cabeza, reconfortante —No lo haré— murmuraron sus labios. Pensó que ayudaría, y por supuesto que bien podría haberlo hecho. Pero las lágrimas salieron con más furia, y luego ella comenzó a tartamudear, quitando sus manos de las suyas y sofocándolo en un abrazo.

—¿Mikasa...?— Armin habló, tentativamente. Él le devolvió el gesto, frotando su espalda mientras sus lágrimas empapaban su hombro.

Ella vaciló, apretando la tela de la parte de atrás de su camisa en sus puños —No podía protegerte. No... no podía moverme, y el Titán venía por ti. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar, y oír cómo se rompían tus huesos y la sangre y... y...— Ella se estremeció. y apretó aún más su abrazo, las imágenes del cuerpo sin vida de su amigo destrozado bajo el pie de un Titán, de él luchando en su agarre pero siendo desgarrado, miembro por miembro. Pero esto no era real, Armin se dio cuenta de repente. Esto no había sucedido antes.

—No puedes morir, Armin.

Su voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina. Era frágil;ella le suplicaba. Levantó una mano para acariciarle el cabello, con los dedos entrelazados en las finas hebras. Su amiga fue sacudida por un sueño;y conocía a Mikasa, sabía que esta impotencia y este miedo no solían salir a la superficie para dejarla llena de lágrimas y emociones. Tal vez "sacudida" era un eufemismo, pero lo menos que podía hacer era consolarla. Lo menos que podía hacer era proporcionarle a su amiga el amor, el apoyo y la tranquilidad que ella merecía.

—No moriré. Está bien, Mikasa.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, y Armin sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Todos ellos, todos los soldados sufrieron este tipo de angustia mental de vez en cuando, algunos más a menudo que otros, algunos más violentamente y volátiles que otros, pero Mikasa era fuerte, física y mentalmente. Ella tenía un pasado horrible, uno que tanto Armin como Eren desearían poder reparar y volver al pasado para prevenir;pero ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no permitir que le obstaculizara cada decisión y pensamiento, para superarlo, era más fuerte que la mayoría de los demás. Por eso, Armin admitió, era difícil comprender que un sueño la hubiera arrojado a este estado miserable.

—Lo siento—comenzó ella;y por la fuerza que intentaba entrar en su voz, él solo podía asumir que ella se estaba disculpando por su ruptura.

—Está bien, Mikasa. No tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo.

No estaba seguro de cómo había logrado mantener la farsa al encontrarlo. Ella estaba llena de lágrimas, murmullos y temblores ahora, y él sintió un dolor horrible en su pecho. Se sentía culpable por algo que no era real y temía por algo que bien podría convertirse en realidad. Se quedaron así, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Armin no estaba seguro. Pero lentamente, sus sollozos se calmaron, e incluso pasó más tiempo antes de que su agarre se relajara en la parte de atrás de su camisa.

—¿Mikasa...?— Armin llamó tentativamente.

No hubo respuesta;y con un suspiro relajado, se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado dormida. Él la habría movido, pero se dio cuenta de cómo ella se había reubicado, haciendo que un lado de su cabeza descansará contra su pecho. Sabía que él era importante para Mikasa, pero entonces lo golpeó ver cuántorealmente sepreocupaba por él. Ella se había quedado dormida escuchando el tambor constante de los latidos de su corazón; su respiración y el hecho deestar vivohabían calmado y aliviado la tensión y el miedo que se acumulaban en ella.

Él había visto cuán absolutamente carente de emociones se había convertido con la supuesta muerte de Eren; y mientras se sentía consumido por la alegría, la conmoción y la incredulidad de haber recuperado a su mejor amigo después de haber salido del Titán, había oído los gritos de Mikasa después de escuchar los latidosdelcorazónde Eren, sabiendo que estaba realmentevivo. No debería haber esperado menos que un aguacero emocional al ver que Eren estaba realmentevivo. Pero con toda honestidad, no pensó que evocaría la misma confusión en Mikasa ante la perspectiva de su muerte;y a pesar del deseo de quitarle cualquier angustia, Armin sintió una chispa de calidez que cobró vida en su pecho, la calidez del débil y escuálido amigoque le importaba tanto a ella. Sus labios temblaron, y no pudo controlar una parte de sus propias lágrimas que comenzaban a escapar. Tragó saliva y apretó su agarre, acercándola más a él. Su aliento se estremeció, así que enterró su rostro en su cabello; necesitaba calmarse, mantener el corazón calmado para Mikasa.

Extra

Fue Eren quien los encontró. No fue nada menos que la suerte de que la necesidad de orinar hubiera interrumpido su sueño justo antes de que todos los soldados se despertaran. Antes de salir de la habitación, miró la litera de Armin para encontrarla vacía; y después de tranquilizarse, Eren comenzó a buscar a su amigo. Encontró a sus mejores amigos dormidos en una banca del comedor, Mikasa encima de Armin, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. El chico rubio descansaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados; pero con el peso de la cabeza de Mikasa enterrada en la suya, Eren no entendía cómo Armin no se sentía incómodo.

En cualquier caso, trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Eren. No sabía lo que había sucedido, y no estaba seguro si quería saberlo, por las manchas y el enrojecimiento alrededor de sus ojos, pero... estaba contento de que pudieran encontrar consuelo entre ellos. Sus pies se deslizaron hasta la banca, y se sentó frente a ellos, apoyando la cabeza en un brazo. Tenia unos minutos antes de que el resto de los soldados se levantaran; podría usar esos minutos para observar; la respiración constante y calmada de ambos, la forma en que los dedos de Mikasa se movían en sueños, de cómo Armin se inclinaba más cerca, inconscientemente ansiando más el calor y la comodidad de Mikasa.

Pasó un minuto antes de que Armin se tensara y sus ojos se abrieran lentamente. Sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión, pero sus preguntas encajaron en su lugar al sentir el peso de Mikasa sobre él. Se sorprendió momentáneamente al ver a Eren sentado frente a él, pero su amigo, con el cabello desordenado por acabar de levantarse y los ojos un poco adormilados aún, tenía un dedo frente a su suave sonrisa, indicándole a su amigo que permaneciera en silencio. Armin asintió, ofreciéndole a Eren el mismo gesto amable a cambio.

Los ojos de Armin se sentían pesados por el llanto, pero su pecho se sentía ligero. Apreciaba el vínculo que tenía con Eren y Mikasa, y el hecho de ser parte de su vida provocó una sensación profunda y significativa en su pecho. Lo que Mikasa le había dado, el sentimiento de ser importante, de ser amado y necesitado y desu mera existencia, habíatallado algo nuevo dentro de él, algo fuerte y delicado. Algo estalló en la parte posterior de su garganta, y sintió sollozos que amenazaban con romperse. Fuera lo que fuera este sentimiento, no quería perderlo. No quería olvidarlo. No podía, no lo haría.

Sintió que los dedos de Mikasa se movían ligeramente alrededor de su cuello, y tragó los sollozos. Necesitaba tener su cabeza clara y despejada con lo que les esperaba hoy en su expedición. No tenía una nuevarazón para garantizar su seguridad, pero esta se había fortalecido.

Cuando Armin volvió a mirar hacia arriba, Eren estaba mirando a Mikasa, con expresión neutra pero relajada. Deseaba ver cómo se veía Mikasa, pero era suficiente con su calor que se filtraba hacia él, con su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla y sus brazos relajados abrazándolo.

Simplemente deseaba no tener que moverse nunca.


	2. Respira

Sus ojos se abren, pero todo está borroso;su visión no se enfoca más allá de una bruma de formas y colores. Le duele el pecho, como si algo le hubiera golpeado;y su boca está extrañamente húmeda¿Había vomitado?El pensamiento cruzó por su mente, pero luego sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mikasa. Algo hace clic en su mente. No es la imagen completa, peroalgo sevuelve claro. Sus ojos son terriblemente brillantes, y mientras todo se vuelve más nítido, puede distinguir las lágrimas en sus mejillas y la sangre alrededor de su boca. Ahí es donde su primera pregunta llega y es qué, ¿Cómo alguien puede tener sangre alrededor de su boca y en ningún otro lugar?Ciertamente no había venido de la sangre de ella, y... oh...

—Dejaste de respirar.

Ella está tratando de mantener su voz pareja y bajo control, pero todavía le tiembla un poco. Ella pone tres dedos en su cuello, buscando su pulso. Está claramente despierto y semi-coherente, pero ella necesita sentir su corazón latir.

—Dejaste de respirar, Armin—repite, y esta vez su aliento se detiene—. Chocaste contra el árbol, y para cuando tocaste el suelo, dejaste de respirar.

De repente, Mikasa está buscando a tientas, de manera demasiada brusca y torpe para lo que usualmente ella suele ser. Las cuchillas que ella había colocado sobre la hierba son devueltas a sus soportes, y luego está alcanzando las manos de Armin, levantándolo del suelo, pero le fallan las piernas. Están entumecidas y no puede mover sus miembros. Ella decide rápidamente colocarlo sobre su espalda, y él no se queja, o, para ser más exactos, no puede quejarse, porque su mente todavía está un poco empañada. Sin embargo, pronto vuelve a sentir sus piernas y se da cuenta de que su caraestabaentumecida también, porque ahorapuede sentir la sangre goteando por su barbilla en una línea delgada.

Mikasa le había salvado la vida. No solo se había quedado sin aliento cuando golpeó el árbol, no, su vida se había ido. Ella no perdió el tiempo tratando de resucitarlo, a pesar de la sangre que borboteaba de su boca.

Jean le diría más tarde, mucho después, cuán frenética se había vuelto Mikasa.

—No respondías. Cuando trató de encontrar tu pulso, y no estaba allí, ella... enloqueció. Intentó hacerte respirar, intercambiando entre bombear tu pecho y, bueno, ya sabes... — Jean señaló su boca, y Armin asintió, ignorando la incapacidad infantil del chico para expresar la acción en palabrasreales—. Me llamaron antes de que ella te devolviera, pero justo después de eso la señal de retirada fue dada.

Hizo una pausa y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. Repentinamente se rehusaba a encontrarse con los ojos de Armin, pero las palabras que salieron no eran mal intencionadas. Su voz adquirió un tono más suave y cálido.

—Pensé que realmente solo se preocupaba por Eren. Me refiero a eso.

Se acercó a Armin, que se encontraba descansando en una cama, y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Si la hubieras visto, te hubieras asustado. Ella... se preocupa por ti. Mucho. Probablemente ya lo sepas, pero fue una sorpresa para mí ver que ella se preocupa mucho por alguien aparte de Eren.

Una hora más tarde, Mikasa estaba entrando en la habitación;y Armin rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no tenía intención de irse, sin importar si eso significaba que dormiría en una silla. Con una suave sonrisa, se acomoda mejor en la cama, apoyándose en el reposacabezas, y le pidió a su amiga que se sentara a su lado. Ella obedeció con un gesto breve y le recordó esa noche, con sus movimientos incómodos y sus lágrimas incontrolables. Esta noche, sin embargo, ella permaneció estoica, preguntando ymolestando un poco si él estaba bien o si necesitaba algo. Él negó todo con una sonrisa.

Algunos momentos de silencio pasaron entre ellos, pero estaba lejos de ser incómodo. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, saboreando la comodidad. No pasaría mucho antes de que Eren regresará, y la tranquilidad de la habitación seguramente quedaría eclipsada por sus bulliciosas pero preocupadas preguntas. Su amigo se había ido a cenar, Mikasa insistía en que se quedaría con Armin siempre y cuando le trajera algo de comer más tarde.

Sus pensamientos se paralizaron cuando la cama crujió, y luego hubo brazos cálidos y reconfortantes envolviéndolo, enterrándolo dentro de su abrazo. El abrazo fue diferente, más gentil;y él podría haber atribuido su cuidado a sus heridas, pero también sabía que sus nervios no estaban del todo bien y que sus pensamientos revoloteaban sin descanso.

—Me siento aliviada de que estés bien.

Él sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso...— Sus palabras titubearon. Podía decir, que tal vez estaba bromeando o algo similar, pero ese no era exactamente su fuerte. Ella suspiró con resignación, y él se rió entre dientes apoyado en su clavícula.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. Hiciste que micorazón se detuviera.

Ella apretó su agarre una última vez antes de soltarlo—Necesitas descansar— comentó, con la intención de volver a la silla. Él tomó su mano, y su atención se dirigió al contacto. Con las cejas fruncidas, su expresión era una pregunta silenciosa de"¿Qué?"

—Solo recuestate—Tanto Armin como Mikasa se volvieron hacia la puerta para encontrar a Eren de pie allí—. Todos sabemos que no te vas a ir esta noche, así que ¿por qué no te sientas cómoda en la cama mientras lo haces?—Su amigo rubio se rió, de manera suave. Mikasa, por otro lado, se sonrojó ligeramente, avergonzada de ser tan fácil de leer.

Cabe decir que fue una segunda sorpresa para Jean, que visitó a Armin por la mañana para encontrar su espalda acurrucada contra Mikasa, su agarre lo mantenía en su lugar.

—Despiértalos, y te mataré, cara de caballo.

Se congeló ante la voz de Eren atrás de él. Después de un momento de silencio, él se alejó, murmurando cómo estaba contento de que no fueraEren.

Una vez que Jean se fue, Eren entró en la habitación, su boca estaba lista para estallar con risitas, la euforia floreciendo en su pecho. Ambos tenían un sueño bastante profundo; ya que de ninguna manera Mikasa se acurrucaría así conscientemente. Él dejó escapar un suspiro y, dejándose caer en la silla vacía, deseó en silencio que pudiera unirse a ellos.

………

 _Gracias por leer :)_ _Y gracias "Door Is Ajar" por dejarme traducir tu historia._ _Si quieren leer el fic en inglés busquenlo como "Can't die"_


End file.
